


Lo que es y lo que nunca debería ser

by InsanePandaHero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Suicidal Thoughts, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanePandaHero/pseuds/InsanePandaHero
Summary: Sasuke se despierta con los ojos rojos y su vida cambia.( O en el que dos tristes vidas se unen y crean una existencia aún más trágica)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha 12 & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Clan & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lo que es y lo que nunca debería ser

**Author's Note:**

> La historia de angustia que nadie necesita pero que aun así estoy escribiendo...sorry not sorry!

Sasuke es feliz; el tiene una madre, un padre y un hermano.

Él tiene un clan, una familia.

Sus días están llenos de sonrisas amables y suaves caricias. Hay kunais que vuelan y encajan en el agujero de la diana, hay fuego que sale de su boca, y está la felicidad que esas dos cosas le otorgan.

Sasuke ama el invierno tanto como ama el verano.

Ama colarse en la habitación de su hermano y dormir junto a él cuando el frío cae sobre la aldea, ama comer helado mientras escucha a sus padres quejarse del calor.

Sasuke cree que a veces no es suficiente; el quiere más.

Sasuke quiere congelar el tiempo y vivir eternamente en esa burbuja de felicidad que lo rodea.

Él piensa que no puede haber ningún paraíso que se iguale a lo que tiene.

Él está convencido de ello.

.

* * *

.

Su primer recuerdo es oscuridad.

Su segundo recuerdo es luz

“ _me pregunto si alguna vez tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos”._

Amor. Odio. Tristeza. Desconsuelo. Resignación.

Ella tiembla.

“ _te encontrare. En esta vida o en la siguiente; te encontraré. Tu y yo estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.”_

El tiempo parece detenerse.

Ella ve rojo

¿Día? ¿Noche? ¿Dónde estaba-?

“ _te tomaré la palabra entonces.”_

Ella recuerda.

Entonces grita.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke uchiha es el segundo hijo de Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha. Hermano de Itachi Uchiha. Habitante de la aldea oculta de la hoja. Miembro del clan Uchiha.

(no,no,no,no,no,no,no)

Sasuke Uchiha tiene 5 años. Su sueño es ser un shinobi tan fuerte como su hermano y su padre y proteger a su familia y a la aldea.

(No, no es cierto, eso está mal, te equivocas)

Sasuke Uchiha ama a-

(no!)

Sasuke-

(NO!)

…

Sasuke Uchiha no es Sasuke Uchiha.

Excepto que lo es.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke recuerda que en su vida pasada él no era él.

Le gustaban los libros y las flores. Trabajaba en una librería y siempre saludaba a sus clientes con una sonrisa. Tenía un gato. Tenía dos madres y un padre. No tenía hermanos, pero su prima llenaba bien ese vacío. Tenía abuelos. Tenía amigos.

… y tenía un amante.

Sasuke siente sus ojos arder can furia.

(¿Quién se atrevió? ¿Quién me lo arrebató? Devuélvelo! Devuélvelo!)

Hay un líquido que se escurre por sus ojos.

Él no llora.

Ella sí.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke es un niño amable. Tranquilo y retraído. Obediente y a la vez disciplinado. Desde fuera parece el niño perfecto para cualquiera, no tan hábil como su hermano mayor, pero mucho más fácil de acercarse.

Para cualquier ojo entrenado es obvio que él niño es un prodigio en su propia liga.

No físicamente, tal vez, todavía no, ¿pero académicamente? él es brillante.

Todos los niños Uchiha pasan por un entrenamiento previo a la academia. Un Uchiha debe ser mejor que el resto; es lo que se espera de ellos. Los niños abordan el entrenamiento con entusiasmo y curiosidad. Sasuke lo aborda con el mismo interés que uno podrçia esperar de un Nara. 

El niño cumple, de una manera sospechosamente desinteresada y a la vez impresionante.

Su padre asiente con aprobación.

Su madre lo abraza.

Su hermano lo mira.

Sasuke aprieta los puños.

No es suficiente.

Nunca lo sería.

.

* * *

.

Él recuerda su vida. No su vida pasada, sino su presente.

Sasuke sueña con un futuro lleno de miseria y dolor. Un futuro triste y solitario.

Sasuke sabe que no son imaginaciones suyas ni producto de ningún genjutsu.

(¿Qué es un genjutsu? _Oh..._ cierto…lo sabemos, lo sabes, lo sé.)

.

* * *

.

Sasuke tiene cinco años cuando ve una montaña de rocas con cuatro caras grabadas en ella.

Él sabe lo que son. Lo ha estudiado, se lo han repetido miles de veces, el conocimiento está ahí.

Pero también las ha visto antes.

En otra vida.

(¿otra?)

Su cuerpo se estremece y sus pies giran devuelta a casa.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mira con ojos impasibles la expresión de sus padres.

Puede sentir los ojos de su hermano clavados en su nuca. 

Intenta ignorar todo.

Fugaku, su padre, parece que ha mordido un limón especialmente amargo. Sus cejas se fruncen y su voz se convierte en la de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y a ser obedecido.

“Sasuke, esta es una oportunidad que no debes dejar escapar. Comenzar antes la academia no solo significa un logro para ti, es un logro para el clan”

Sasuke lo sabe. Él ama a su familia. Él haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Pero-

“lo siento Otou-san”

No puede.

¿Qué clase de futuro tendría si lo hiciera?

La habitación cae en un silencio profundo. Sasuke puede ver a su madre mirándolo con preocupación.

Quiere abrazarla.

Su padre toma una profunda respiración. Sasuke cree sentir a su hermano tensarse detrás de él.

Sus piernas se sienten entumecidas. Al igual que sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho-

“¿y porque ese cambio? Debo recordarte que hasta hace unos meses decías que querías seguir los pasos de tu hermano, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?”

Sasuke piensa en el sonido de la campanilla de su tienda, en el ronroneo de su gato, en el olor de las páginas viejas, en la risa de su-

Él parpadea lentamente.

“he estado pensando…sobre muchas cosas”

Hay una pausa impaciente.

Sasuke se siente entumecido.

Levanta la cabeza y habla.

“padre, yo…¿tengo que ser un ninja?

Sasuke ve a su madre abrir la boca sin dejar salir ni un sonido, siente a su hermano estremecerse y ve a su padre palidecer.

El silencio los traga.

(lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento)

Horas después se encierra en su habitación.

Ella no llora

Él sí.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke no entra en la academia. Su padre le dice al clan que todavía necesita un año más. Nadie se opone. Sasuke no es el heredero.

Su padre lo llama a su oficina.

“serás un shinobi”

Su padre pronuncia esa sentencia con finalidad.

“tienes un año”

Sasuke mira el suelo y asiente.

Cuando sale de la habitación su madre lo espera en la cocina. Ella lo abraza y le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

“no te preocupes sasuke, todo va a estar bien”

(No, sabes que no)

sasuke cierra los ojos.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke ve a su hermano ponerse las sandalias, listo para irse.

Siente que debe hacer algo, pero no sabe cómo.

Su hermano se adelanta.

“¿Qué ocurre sasuke? ¿Quieres algo?”

Su hermano es amable, muy amable. Sasuke cree que no existe persona más amable que él.

Recuerda que también tuvo una persona así en su otra vida.

“cuando tengas tiempo quiero…”

Su voz se apaga. Él no sabe cómo continuar.

Siente dos dedos en su frente golpeándolo ligeramente.

Su hermano le sonríe indulgente.

“la próxima vez entrenare contigo”

Sasuke lo mira.

(no, no, eso no lo que quiero. Solo tienes que quedarte a mi lado sonriendo, eso es lo único que quiero, no necesito kuanis ni fuego ni dolor-)

“vale”

Sasuke ignora la mirada preocupada de su hermano y se da la vuelta.

.

* * *

.

Por las noches sasuke sueña con su hermano.

Su hermano, amable y gentil.

Su hermano, fuerte e inteligente.

Su hermano, al que admira más que a nadie.

Su hermano, que tanto le recuerda a esa persona.

Su hermano, que matará a todo su clan

Su hermano, al que él deberá matar.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke entra a la academia con 6 años. Sus maestros quedan impresionados con él. No solo sus habilidades están por encima de la de sus compañeros, si no que su madurez es abrumante.

Sasuke Uchiha sobresale en matemáticas, japonés, historia, ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu.

Sus maestros también notan que posee un extenso conocimiento sobre plantas y flores.

Sasuke uchiha es justamente lo que todos esperan de él.

El único que parece discernir es él mismo.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke no habla con el resto de niños. Es amable y cordial con ellos, pero sus habilidades sociales no están destinadas a ser usadas en conversaciones banales.

Sasuke quiere hablar de la metástasis, los niños quieren jugar con kunais de madera.

Sasuke a veces se divierte observando a las niñas. Las ve trenzar sus cabellos y adornarlos con flores.

Se siente un poco celoso.

Su cabello es corto, su madre se encarga de ello.

Sasuke nunca le ha dicho que él quiere tener el cabello largo.

Tampoco le ha dicho que le gustaría ser mujer.

.

* * *

.

sasuke sorprende a su madre mirando una foto de ellos con los ojos llorosos.

Su madre es una jounin retirada, ella es rápida en cambiar de expresión y borrar cualquier signo de humedad de su cara.

Pero el daño ya está hecho.

Sasuke la abraza y entierra su cara en cálido regazo. Los brazos de su madre, vacilantes al principio, lo envuelven en un apretado agarre desesperado.

Su madre no dice nada.

No lo necesita

Los dos saben lo que ocurre.

Los dos saben lo que ocurrirá.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke va al cementerio por primera vez cuando Shisui Uchiha muere.

El clan uchiha tiene su propio cementerio separado del resto de shinobis de la hoja.

(¿no es eso ya una seña?)

Sasuke se queda parado entre medio de todas las lápidas.

Él revive sus recuerdos con shisui.

No eran muchos; podrían haber sido más.

Sasuke pasa una mano por encima del nombre tallado y se siente miserable.

Sasuke sabía que shisui moriría.

(lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento)

Sasuke no hizo nada para impedirlo.

(Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname)

Sasuke lo dejó morir.

Su madre lo encuentra horas después, inclinado sobre la lápida, pidiendo perdón.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se despierta por la noche con los ojos rojos.

Todavía ve a su hermano con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, cubierto de sangre y polvo.

Parpadea lentamente.

Sale de su cama y camina hasta la habitación de su hermano. Sabe que Itachi está dentro, sabe que acaba de llegar de una misión, sabe que su hermano está cansado.

Sasuke entra en la habitación con pasos lentos.

Él solo necesita ver, solo necesita comprobar-

“¿Sasuke?”

Sasuke ve a su hermano remover sus mantas lentamente para poder verlo. Los ojos de su hermano se encuentran con los de él y hay un minuto de pausa en donde el mayor palidece y lo mira como si fuera una pesadilla.

Un segundo después sus manos le agarran la cara.

“¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?”

Los ojos de su hermano recorren su rostro con una tristeza tan infinita que lo obligan a apartar la mirada.

(No pongas esa cara, por favor, necesito que sonrías, si tú no sonríes ¿Quién lo hará?)

“¿Qué?”

Su pregunta solo causa que los dedos de su hermano tiemblen.

“sasuke, ¿desde cuándo tienes el sharingan?”

Sasuke parpadea.

_Oh_

¿Desde cuándo él?-

_“te amo, te amo, te amo”_

_“¿sabes que eres hermosa cuando sonríes así?_

_“lirios, desde hoy son mis flores favoritas”_

Sasuke siente una opresión en el pecho.

Mira la cara de su hermano.

“¿lo tengo?”

Itachi parece retomar un poco de calma, la suficiente como para conducirlo a la cama y sentarlo. Se agacha junto a él y lo abraza.

“¿ocurrió algo hoy?”

Su hermano susurra por encima de su cabeza acariciándole el pelo.

Sasuke piensa.

“soñé contigo”

Su hermano detiene sus movimientos y se separa de él.

Sasuke casi protesta.

“¿soñaste conmigo?”

itachi lo mira con preocupación y Sasuke sabe que su hermano está pensando en los mil y un escenarios que podrían haber ocurrido dentro de sus sueños.

“morías”

Sasuke siente ganas de llorar al ver como el rostro de su hermano se relaja como si le hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

“Fue solo un sueño Otouto”

Él le sonríe amablemente y golpea su frente con los dedos.

(no, no lo es, jamás será un sueño)

Sasuke abre la boca.

(¿Sabes tú acaso-

“yo te mataba nii-san”

Cuánto significas para mí?)

.

* * *

.

Sasuke mira impasible los grandes pozos azules que lo miran con ira. Él no está muy seguro de que hacer, ni que decir. Él no sabe cómo expresarse sin dañar a otros.

Él tampoco quiere ser dañado.

(Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde)

“bastardo, no necesito tu compasión, metete en tus asuntos”

Sasuke piensa en que el niño debería hacerle caso.

Él sabe como hacer esos ejercicios.

Sasuke puede enseñarle si él se lo permite.

¿Por qué no?-

“como quieras”

Sasuke se da la vuelta.

.

* * *

.

El sueña con ellos.

Una mujer de pelo rosa con ojos tristes y sonrisa cansada.

Un hombre roto y dañado que oculta sus emociones tras una máscara.

Y un niño, de brillante pelo rubio, que lo mira por encima del hombro con una sonrisa traviesa, como si estuviera esperando que sasuke lo alcanzara.

Sasuke siente que una parte de él muere cada vez que se despierta.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke tiene una madre, un padre y un hermano.

Tiene un clan, una familia.

Y el perderá todas esas cosas.

(¿por qué? ¿qué hice? ¿qué hicimos? No es justo, no es jus-)

Él y ella lloran.

.


End file.
